you're a fallin' star
by meranii-chan
Summary: ..."By the way, did I ever tell you? You're my everything."


**Author's Note: **Technically, this is my third story, but I deleted one for it being so crappy. So, this is my "second" story, again for Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, it takes place a few years after Atem leaves, and it's in first person point of view. Now, onto disclaimers!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, for it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I just use his characters for my pleasure. ;) I also don't own the song, "Everything", by Michael Bublé. I only own Johnny and Vince (the original characters).

One more thing: Can anyone guess what KoG stands for? If you do, I'll give you a virtual cookie and brownie! :3

On with the story!

* * *

**Everything**

* * *

I can't believe this day has finally come; I'm getting married. I'm getting married to _you_! I'm so joyful, that I feel like I'm on cloud nine, like I could scream it to the whole world! Even better, it's a wonderful day outside; the flowers are blooming, the sky is clear, the sun is shining brightly; everything is just perfect.

The music starts. Here come the Best Man and Maid of Honor (Joey and Serenity, respectively). Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids followed soon after. Now you're walking down the aisle with a tall man with brown hair (your father).

Looking stunning in your sparkling white wedding dress, everyone stands up to get a better look at you; your brown hair is done up in a bun, small curls on the sides of your face, having a soft sheen to it. The dress is simple; off-the-shoulder, hugging your curves in all the right places, fanning out towards the bottom like a small ripple of waves, sparkling in the sunlight.

As you walk down the aisle, my mind drifts down memory lane…

* * *

**You're a falling star, you're the get away car,  
you're the line in the sand when I go too far,  
you're the swimming pool on an August day,  
and you're the perfect thing to say**

* * *

It was a sunny, sweltering August day. I remember when I first saw you; so energetic and full of life, playing with all of your friends. Then there was me; quiet, and too shy to talk to anyone, especially you. I wanted to so badly, to see what you were like, but my shyness would always get in the way.

Eventually, that fateful day came when I got to talk to you, but it was because of two bullies who felt like harassing me.

_I was sitting on the swing set, playing my GameBoy, when two shadows had cast over me. One was obese, had dark, brown, messy hair and freckles that spread across his face. The other was lean, and had straight, black hair hiding his eyes, sinister smirks falling on both their faces. Their looks alone had me shaking in fear._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here, Johnny: a freak with freaky hair playin' his wittle GameBoy. I say we take it from him and beat the snot out of 'em!" The bigger bully shouted._

"_Yeah, we should, Vince!" Johnny agreed. He seemed to be the lackey, but he could just as easily cause bruises on my pale skin._

"_I…I didn't d-do anything t-to you. Why d-do you want t-to beat m-me up s-so bad?" I asked meekly, trying to sound brave, but failed miserably, my stuttering not helping the situation at all._

_A few seconds passed, and then was followed by laughter._

"_You wanna know, Starfish? 'Cause we feel like it," said Vince, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

**Because they felt like it. **

Those words had echoed in my mind for a few moments. How could anyone ever _imagine_ beating up someone for **fun**? I couldn't believe it.

_Picking me up by the front of my shirt, each of them raised a fist, about to put me in a world of pain. Before they could even throw in the first punch, I heard a voice. _

"_Hey, you big bullies! Leave him alone! Get away from him!" The voice screamed. From the sound of it, the voice belonged to a girl. _

_It sounded so familiar…and then I remembered where I heard that voice before. It was __**yours**__, coming to my rescue. After kicking them in the shins - revealing they weren't as tough as they looked - you kneeled down, your eyes filled with worry for my well-being, asking me:_

"_Are you okay?" _

I think I recall being completely dumbstruck, completely surprised by your actions (since when does a beautiful girl ever help a loner like me?) and your loveliness, so close to my face_. _

_The blood rushing to my face, the only intelligent word I could utter was "Yeah." You giggled, as if what I said was adorable._

"_You're cute. Do you wanna be my friend?" You asked me, a smile gracing your face. All I could do was nod. _

"_What's you name?"_

"…_Y-Yugi," I had managed to spit out. _

"_Yugi…I like that name. Mine's Téa." You said my name like it was worth something, be treasured for. You looked down at your Sailor Moon watch, and your eyes widened._

"_Oh no! I gotta get home or my parents are gonna worry. Bye, Yugi!" You shouted, running home, but you waved and smiled at me before you were out of sight. Timidly, I did the same._

From then on, we became inseparable, doing everything from shopping (which you liked) to playing video games (which I liked). Within that time, I learned a lot about you, you learning a lot about me. We knew each others' darkest secrets and told each other everything.

When it came to personalities, we had some differences: while you were lively, I was quiet; I was coy while you were bold; you, a leader; me, a follower; the list could go on. But I didn't care. You were everything I wasn't; I wanted to be like you so much.

As we entered high school, those changes weren't just noticeable in our personalities, but our physical appearances, too. I've never been that tall, but it became obvious that you had a few inches on me. That, and with my round eyes and face, I looked like a little kid, people mistaking me for one wherever we went. Then, **he** came into our lives…

* * *

**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute  
When you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true,  
'cause you can see it when I look at you**

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder if you even realize what you did – still do - to me. Whether it was your smile, your eyes, your **anything**, I would feel my insides flutter about, like butterflies trying to escape. For a long time, I was unaware of how deep my feelings went for you, but after a while, it hit me like a slap in the face; I loved you. I was – and still am – in love with you. Fearing your reaction, I never told you how I felt, tried to be the best friend I could possibly be. And when Atem came into our lives - and I saw that you loved him and not me - my hopes were crushed, but I acted as if nothing were wrong.

* * *

**And in this crazy life and through these crazy times,  
it's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

* * *

When you first "met" Atem, it was under dire circumstances, but right away you fell for him. **Hard**. I knew why, too. He was everything I wanted to be: cunning, smart, brave, confident, strong, and so on. To you, he was perfect. And me…Well, I was there.

You tried not to show it, but even at the mention of his name, you seemed to glow radiantly, your eyes sparkling, your smile softening. I did everything in my power to make you happy. I even offered to let you see him every once in a while to talk, since I knew you preferred his company over mine. I would do anything for you, so long as it made you happy.

Initially, when we found out that he needed to regain his memories to pass on into the afterlife, you were devastated - considering that you were in love with him - but you were still supportive. It still makes me wonder how you could be so strong-willed, even when you grasped the fact that he only loved you as a friend.

He never told you so straight to your face, but deep down, you knew that he only loved you as nothing more than that. If he did return your feelings, what was the point in having a relationship when you knew he was leaving for good?

* * *

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
and you light me up, when you ring my bell  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
you're every minute of my everyday**

* * *

There were days when you would confuse me; one day you would act like Atem was a God – which we later found out that he (technically) was – but then treat me as if I were the king of the world.

Those times when Rebecca and Vivian were around were really confusing; whenever either of them did anything suggesting they 'liked' me, you would get jealous and over-protective. It made me wonder: Did you love me like I did you? Or were you at a complete loss for words when you weren't sure whether or not your jealousy was for the girls getting closer to Atem?

During those days, you were an enigma, a new puzzle I had to figure out.

* * *

**And I can't believe that I'm your man,  
and I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way we'll see it through,  
and you know that's what our love can do**

* * *

The day I finally had the courage to tell you I loved you was one of the best days of my life; I had asked you if you would like to go to a quaint café and then a walk to the park. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to say yes, especially since Atem had left not three weeks ago. But you did, and I was ecstatic.

_Fretfully, I tried to find my best clothes to wear for our "date" (at least that's what I hoped it was). Almost frantic and desperate, I found a black turtleneck shirt, a gray vest to go over it, and a pair of dark black pants, my trademark boots adorning my feet. Satisfied, I shouted, "Bye, Grandpa!" and left the house in a hurry. _

_I had told you to meet me at the café at two, but I ended up arriving just a few minutes late._

_When I reached your presence, my hands were on my knees, looking down, and trying to catch my breath. I was about to apologize for being late, but you interrupted me before I could, giggling. _

"_Don't worry, Yugi. It's fine. Let's just have some fun, okay? No worries," you said, cheerful. Then you took my hand and led me towards the café. _

_I had noticed your outfit; a light blue, off-the-shoulder shirt, light pink lining the end, sleeves, and top of the shirt, the logo KoG in the middle of the shirt in huge bubble letters, a knee-length white skirt with two white-petal, metal-like flowers holding thin chains, light pink also lining the bottom of the skirt, and white platform sandals, the bottoms looking almost wooden, and bows holding them together in the back of your ankles, (making you a few inches taller than me) and light blue and pink bracelets on each of your wrists. _

To me, it was the most adorable outfit on you that I had ever seen. Then again, I say that about _everything_ you wear.

_Within minutes, we arrived at the little coffee shop. You ordered a strawberry cappuccino, and I a simple bagel with cream cheese._

I never did like coffee all that much; I had only told you to come there because you love their strawberry cappuccinos so much.

When we left, my heart started beating erratically, worried if you would reciprocate my feelings; would she turn me down? Would she laugh in my face? Or would my wildest dreams come true, and she says she loves me back?

_Arriving at our destination, I direct you towards the white bench near the gates of the park entrance. Nervously, I had politely told you to sit down while I stood, looking towards the sky, trying not to look at you. If I did, I would've lost my courage._

* * *

**And in this crazy life and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you; you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

* * *

"_Téa…" I started, pacing anxiously. "We've been friends – no, __**best**__ friends for as long as I can remember. That time when we first met, when you saved me from those bullies, I was extremely grateful. All those other times whenever you've come to my rescue, I was thankful for, too. I still am. For years, I tried to be brave, to return the favor, but I never could. And I apologize for it. If anyone was ever there to rescue you, to pick you up off the ground and onto your feet, it was Atem. _

"_I could see that you cared for him – more than you would ever admit – and I wanted desperately to be able to do the same for you. I wanted to be the hero, the brave one, the strong one for you. I wanted to be your night I shining armor. I knew I couldn't fill Atem's shoes, so I settled for being the sidekick, the best friend that would always be there for you no matter what." This caught your full attention, staring at me with striking blue eyes, questioning what I was getting at. _

"_Ever since I first saw you, Téa, I thought you were rather beautiful, on the inside and out; your attractiveness was the first thing I noticed about you. Your compassion for everyone and everything was the second. When we first met, I was so stunned by how pretty you looked; I could barely say a word, let alone make a full sentence. As we got closer and hung out more, I got to know you so well. Everything about you was so absolutely perfect to me, that I could see __**nothing **__wrong with you." By now, you had set your cappuccino down into your lap. _

"_There's just one thing I've wanted to say for a long time, Téa: Everything we've been through together with all of our friends – from crazy psychos to ancient pharaohs – I wouldn't take any of it back if it meant that I got to spend time with you. What I mean is…I…" I hesitated, "…I love you, Téa. Always have and always will." I said bravely, looking up, straight into your piercing azure eyes. _

_Silence follows for a few moments, and I lost confidence, turning away from you, hiding my shame._

"…_Well, I understand if you don't feel that way about me. I'll just be goin – **Mmph**!" _

_Suddenly, you had grabbed my arm, twisted me around, leaned down, and kissed me passionately, like there were no tomorrow. I was completely astonished, my eyes wide, frozen in place that entire time, my face flushing. _

After a few seconds, we broke apart. For the most part, I was speechless. It was…wow. What could I say? I knew one thing was for sure: that was the most **amazing** kiss I'd ever had.

And I wanted to do it again.

"_Sorry about that. It's just…For a long time, Yugi…I didn't know __**which**__ Yugi I had feelings for until now. When you confessed to me, it made me realize that __**you're **__the guy I'm looking for. Even though I thought Atem was my 'perfect guy', you were him in every way and so much more; all the traits he had were traits I should've known you were going to grow into one day. You've done so much for me, Yugi, and I never showed you the appreciation you deserved. So thank you…for everything." _

_An awkward moment passed._

"_And, um…about the kiss…Um, look, I'm sorry that I kind of, uh, attacked you like that," you say sheepishly, blushing, and then you started to speak quicker. "It's just that I really wanted to do that for a while and - !"_

You didn't get to finish before I leaned upward and captured your lips with mine.

* * *

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

* * *

For months after, we were happily seeing each other, going on date after date. Even when you went to New York to follow your dancing career and I got into archaeology after retiring from Duel Monsters, we still kept in touch. One time while you were visiting Domino, I remember taking you back to that little café, but this time for a different reason…

"_Téa, we've been seeing each other for a long time now; over a year, to be accurate. But, I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore, but as my wife." I bent down on my knee, holding out a simple, small diamond ring, saying, "Will you marry me?"_

_Joyous tears strolling down your face, you jumped into my arms._

"_Yes! Of course I will!" You said, laughing jovially. We kneeled there for what seemed like ages, enjoying the moment._

* * *

**And in this crazy life and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything  
You're every song and I sing along  
'cause you're my everything  
Yeah, yeah**

* * *

Now, we're here standing in front of the priest, saying our vows.

Sliding your ring on your left ring finger, I begin.

"I, Yugi Muto, take you, Téa Gardner, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, no matter how many psychos come our way." A few chuckles are heard from our close friends, understanding what I meant. I continued with, "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Then, you finish off.

"I, Téa Gardner, take you, Yugi Muto, to be my friend, my lover, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Crystals are cascading down your face, having already slid on my own ring.

By the way, did I ever tell you?

You're my everything.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it; another corny story under wraps! Please read and review! It makes my day! XD


End file.
